


Waterlogged

by Lady_Ganesh



Series: Stages of Love-- Kirk/McCoy [4]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: stagesoflove, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-09
Updated: 2009-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The disaster: flooding. Our heroes: a little wet, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterlogged

"Join Starfleet," McCoy muttered. "Seek out new life, explore strange new worlds...drown your sorry ass in a glorified mud puddle on some godforsaken excuse for a planet because your commanding officer thought it'd be _fun_ to go _fishing."_

"You didn't have to come," Kirk said, adjusting the pole on his shoulder. The rain was pouring off them both in sheets now, soaking through their Starfleet uniforms. "And it's not that bad. We've still got plenty of time to get to the boat."

"The boat's underwater, Jim."

"It is-- oh, it is." Jim's pretty mouth twisted in thought. "We'll just call Scotty."

"Of course," McCoy sighed. "Of course, if you hadn't decided to chat up the locals--"

"Are you jealous, Bones?"

"I don't have a jealous bone in my body," McCoy said. "But I know what the water level was two hours ago, and it sure didn't--"

"I think she was interested in us both," Kirk said, pulling out his communicator. "If you know what I mean."

McCoy sighed. "You'll never change, will you?"

Kirk paused his button-punching. "Always thought you liked that."

_I did too,_ McCoy thought. "Just beam us up," he grumbled.


End file.
